Jóslatok
by Anaina
Summary: Saját challengre készült, tételmondata: Dean beleesett a műanyag úszómedencébe. De 3 szót beletettem még a mondatba. Először irtózatosan rossznak tartottam, de Kumiko Niki javaslatára, egy picit javítva de itt van :


Egyelőre cím nélkül

Szerző: Anaina/Anne Winchester

Fandom: Supernatural

Páros: Dean/Sam

Műfaj: angst akart lenni, de…

Figyelmeztetések: gyenge 16-os

Megjegyzés: saját challengre készült, tételmondata: Dean beleesett a műanyag úszómedencébe. De 3 szót beletettem még a mondatba. Először irtózatosan rossznak tartottam, de Kumiko Niki javaslatára, egy picit javítva de itt van :)

Sóhajok, mélyről feltörő keserű hangok. Könnycseppek, amik végigbarázdálják, az amúgy is meggyötört arcot. És vörös lángok, miknek tükörképe azon az arcon futkároznak. Tűzbe bámuló szikrázó zöld szemek, villongó emlékképek. Fájdalom. És egy kérdés: miért?

Ismét egy cirkuszban kellett nyomozniuk, és Samnek már magától a gondolattól is borsódzott a háta, hiszen még mindig irtózott a bohócoktól. Főleg, amióta azzal a gyilkos bohóccal találkoztak apjuk halála után. Ebben a cirkuszban egy jósnő után szaglásztak, akinek minden jóslata beteljesedett. Körbejárták az egész helyet, de a nő sátrára ki volt akasztva a zárva tábla. Több alkalmazottat megkérdeztek, hogy mikor nyit ki, de senki nem tudott válaszolni, sőt azt is elárulták, hogy aznap még nem is látták a jósnőt.

Sam a sátor előtt figyelt, amíg Dean belopózott, hogy körülnézzen. Az egész a vörös árnyalataiban pompázott, és valami különleges, fojtogató légköre volt. Az idősebb testvér hátán a hideg futkosott, de tovább kutatott. A hatalmas sátor végében volt egy fekete függöny, ami szinte hívogatta Deant, hát belépett mögé. Különös módon, ott orrfacsaróan édes illat terjengett, amit viszont a függönyön kívül nem lehetett érezni, és korom sötét is volt. Hirtelen fény gyulladt, és Dean megpillantott egy nagyon vén asszonyt. Első ránézésre akár száz évesnek is tűnhetett.

- Dean Winchester – szólalt meg az öregasszony. – Már vártalak. Gyere, ülj, le – mondta a ledermedt férfinak.

- De hát…

- Nyugodj meg fiam. Csak ülj le. – A nőnek hátborzongató hangja volt, de valahogy Dean úgy érezte, szót kell fogadnia neki, tehát leült a székre, szembe az öregasszonnyal. – Már régen vártalak téged. Örülök, hogy az öcsédet nem hoztad magaddal.

- Honnan tudta, hogy jövök?

- Fiam, ha mindent elárulnék, akkor hol maradna a rejtély? – mosolygott, majd kezébe fogta Dean tenyerét.

- Na, ne! Ezt a hókuszpókuszt még én sem hiszem el! Tenyérjóslás, meg üveggömb… Persze – vigyorgott cinikusan.

- Dean Winchester! – csattant fel haragosan a jósnő. – Neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, hogy semmi sem lehetetlen. Különben sem a tenyeredből jósolok, hanem érintkeznem kell veled, hogy lássam a jövődet.

- Rendben – mondta, majd engedelmesen odanyújtotta a kezét. Ekkor az öregasszony lehunyta szemeit, és fejét hirtelen hátravetette.

- Sam… Samet látom, meghalni…

- Mi? Micsoda? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- Hallgass! Nem fejeztem be! – kiáltott rá, mire a férfi bocsánatkérően ránézett. – Többféleképpen látom az öcséd halálát…

Sam aggódott Deanért. Bátyja egész nap nagyon különösen viselkedett, sehová nem engedte egyedül, még zuhanyozni sem, és ez megrémítette öccsét. Az idősebb testvér aznap még aludni sem tudott, egész éjjel a jósnő szavai jártak a fejében. Bal oldalán feküdt, és nézte az alvó Samet, aki néha megnyalta száját álmában, vagy pedig nyelt egyet. Dean vére felforrósodott, és hirtelen erős kísértést érzett, hogy felkeljen, megérintse, megcsókolja öccsét, de uralkodott magán. Az járt a fejében, hogy ezt nem szabad, nem lehet, mert ez bűn. Nem sokkal később kicsit elnyomta az álom, és álmában egészen vad dolgokat művelt Sammel. Izzadva, hatalmas erekcióval riadt fel. Azonnal a fürdőbe sietett, és a hideg víz alá lépett. Agyában zakatoltak a gondolatok és az álomképek, és a hűvös víz még mindig nem segített, pedig már elég hosszú ideje állt a zuhany alatt. Szinte elkábult ott, miközben a fagyos cseppek csorogtak végig a testén. Csak akkor tért magához, amikor Sam belépett.

- Mit csinálsz Dean? Hajnali három van.

- Semmit. Csak nem tudok aludni.

- Igen, és a jéghideg víztől majd biztosan egyből álomba merülsz – mondta, miközben felhúzta szemöldökét. Benyúlt a zuhanyfüggöny alá, és megengedte a melegvizet. – Tüdőgyulladást kapsz, és most nincs kórházra pénzünk.

Karja hozzáért Dean felsőtestéhez, amitől az elvesztette önkontrollját, és berántotta a tus alá Samet, magához húzta és mélyen megcsókolta. Öccse először csak állt meglepetten, de csak pár pillanatig, majd átölelte bátyját, és viszonozta a csókot. Dean kezei felfedezőútra indultak testvére nedves ruhái alatt. Kapkodva fejtette le Sam pólóját, miközben az lerúgta magáról alsónadrágját, és bátyja nyakát, majd vállát csókolta, azt a vállat, ami rengetegszer védte már meg. Egyetlen sebhelyet sem hagyott ki, minden karcolást, golyóütötte nyomot egyenként végigkényeztetett. Aztán egyre követelőzőbbé váltak a csókok, és az érintések. Már nem bírtak tovább várni, és Dean egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította öccsét.

Sam boldog mosollyal lépett ki a fürdő ajtaján, és észre sem vette, hogy bátyja gondterhelt arccal követi őt. Míg a fiatalabb férfi elégedetten heveredett le az ágyra, azt várva, hogy Dean melléfekszik, az csak állt tétován, majd némi gondolkodás után a másikra feküdt le. Sam felkelt, és megpróbált bebújni bátyja mellé, aki mogorván elfordult.

- Szóval csak ennyi volt? Megdugtál, hogy a vágyaidat kielégítsd, és ennyi? – kérdezte zaklatottan.

- Hagyjál Sam. Nem tudhatod…

- Nem tudhatom? Ezek szerint ez csak nekem jelentett valamit? Te kezdeményeztél Dean!

- Kérlek, most ne – motyogta, de öccse nem hagyta ennyiben. Megfogta testvére vállát és egy rántással maga felé fordította.

- Mi bajod van Dean? Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte homályos tekintettel.

- Az istenért, Sam! Testvérek vagyunk! Ezt nem lenne szabad…

- Ez most jutott eszedbe? Nemrég még nem gondoltál erre. Akkor még élvezted ezt – suttogta Dean ajkaira, majd nyelvét végigfutatta rajtuk. – Meg ezt – egyik kezével benyúlt bátyja nadrágjába, és ismét csókolni kezdte, testvére pedig nem ellenkezett.

Reggel az idősebb férfi bűntudattal ébredt, de Sam első mosolya megnyugtatta háborgó lelkét. De hamarosan vita kerekedett köztük, mert a fiatalabb testvér vissza akart térni a cirkuszba, hogy beszéljen a jósnővel, azonban Dean nagyon ellenkezett. Sam nem tudta mire vélni ezt a viselkedést, de élvezte azt, hogy az egész napot bátyja karjaiban tölthette, aki még mindig rémült volt attól, amit a jósnő mondott neki. Félt attól, hogy ha kilépnek a szobából, akkor beteljesedik valamelyik látomása, és öccse meghal.

Pár nap múlva Dean már nem tudott több kifogást találni, így kénytelen volt visszatérni Sammel a cirkuszba. Akkor már hivatalosan is nyitva tartott a jósnő, így együtt mentek be hozzá. Viszont amikor beléptek Dean csak állt, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult. Ez a nő, nem az a nő volt, akivel ő beszélt nemrég. Kifaggatták az asszonyt, aki őszintén válaszolt minden kérdésükre. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy honnan jött a hirtelen tehetsége, mert azt is elárulta, hogy azelőtt csaló volt, és csak általános dolgokat mondott a vendégeinek. Beszélgetés közben a jósnőnek látomása lett, és azt mondta a testvéreknek, hogy valami nagy tragédia fog velük történni, és vigyázzanak egymásra.

- Vajon mi fog történni? – kérdezte Sam, mikor kiléptek a sátorból.

- Nem tudom – válaszolt bátyja, és próbálta leplezni még nagyobb aggodalmát. – Bent hagytam valamit – mondta, miközben eljátszotta, hogy keres valamit a zsebeiben. Kihúzta zsebéből az Impala kulcsát, és odadobta öccsének. – Visszamegyek érte, te várj meg a kocsinál. – Sam bólintott, és elindult, Dean pedig ismét belépett a jósnőhöz. Rákérdezett az öregasszonyra, aki öccse halálát jósolta neki, de a nő semmit nem tudott róla. Azonban még annyit hozzátett az előbb elmondottakról, hogy egy férfi volt nála délelőtt, akinek azt jósolta, hogy elrabolják a fiát. Még a címet is meg tudta adni, mivel a jósnő egy társával együtt dolgozott, aki előzőleg mindig elcsente a hozzá betérő vendégek iratait, hogy az alapján tudjon nekik beszélni.

A két testvér sötétedéskor lopakodott a ház közelébe. Beosontak a kertbe, hogy először ott nézzenek körül. A kert olyan volt, mint egy játszótér. Mindenhol gyerekjátékok, mászóka, csúszda.

Viszont most az egyszer figyelmetlenek voltak. Nem vették észre az apát, aki egy puskával a kezében figyelte őket. Amikor felmentek a lépcsőn hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott, majd néma csend lett.

Dean beleesett a terasz alatt álló műanyag úszómedencébe. Először elmerült benne, majd élettelenül lebegett a víz felszínén. Vére vörösre festette a vizet. A hosszú némaságot Sam kiáltása törte meg. Odaszaladt a medencéhez, és kihúzta bátyját a vízből, aki még utoljára rámosolygott öccsére, majd lehunyta szemét. A fiatalabb férfi kétségbeesetten ölelte magához halott testvérét. Könnyei megállíthatatlanul potyogtak, miközben Dean vére eláztatta ruháit.

A ház előtt, a sötétben, egy furcsa alak átadott egy borítékot egy asszonynak. A nő sietős léptekkel elviharzott a cirkusz irányába.

Csak bámult bele a lángokba. Zöld szemeit a tűz fénye pirosra színezte, akárcsak potyogó könnyeit. Közben a kis csónakot magával ragadták a folyó hullámai, és egyre messzebbre sodorták. Sam bátyja amulettjét kezébe szorítva nézett testvére, szerelme után. Hosszú ideig állt ott, már rég nem lehetett látni a csónakot, és már könnyei is elfogytak. Csak a fájdalom és az üresség maradt.

A nap első erőtlen fényei nyaldosták arcát, mikor otthagyta a folyópartot, és visszament a kocsihoz. Az Impala hatalmas bömböléssel hajtott el.

Vége


End file.
